Kirito vs Akihiro Dragoscale
Description Sword Art Online vs The Dragon King's Son! They were born in a tech savy world, they were wimpy... But then, they were introduced to medieval worlds they would become heroes in. Can everyone's favorite duel wielder manage to defeat the child of dragons? Interlude Wiz: When you start weak, it doesn't always end that way. And these two boys know it. Boomstick: Akihiro, the Dragon King's Son. Wiz: And Kirito, the duel weilder. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Kirito Wiz: Young Kazuto was a 14 year old boy born October 2008. And he was sure one to love video games. Boomstick: So, he ended up becoming one of the 1000 people to beta test the new RPG Sword Art Online on the NerveGear. In case you didn't know, Nerve Gear is basically an Oculist Rift ripoff, but BETTER. Wiz: This Sword Art Online game was created by a man named Akihiko, who is pretty much… insane. After the game was finally released, Kazuto joined, and met a guy named Klein. After teaching Klein the basics, Kazuto AKA Kirito was told by Klein that he was going to sign off. But there was one problem. Boomstick: Yep! He couldn't sign off. Nobody could sign off. But soon later, Akihiko himself explained to all players that no one would be able to sign off ever… unless, at least one person beat the game. But, this wasn't just a trial and error game anymore. Hoo, boy. Akihiko made it so that if you died in game, you die in real life. Wiz: So, Kirito started his journey, clearing Boss 1 with the help of new party member, Asuna Yuuki, and his sword, Dark Repulser. Afterwards, Asuna and Kirito split from each other's party, not seeing each other for a year. Boomstick: So instead, Kirito joined a party of his own. And then everyone but Kirito died. The end! Wiz: How about we just go through the important stuff? Boomstick: Sure thing! After completing a billion thousand floors, Kirito fought the creator Akihiko... And lost. Wiz: But, than he came back from the dead and killed him. Later, Kirito saw Asuna in real life, and saw she was trapped in a game. SO, Kirito went into that game, did some stuff, killed the rapist creator in the game and in real life too, met Asuna in real life also, The End. Boomstick: But he didn't go through that with nothing! His basic sword is Elucidator, a sweet looking black sword that's hard to break, and helped Kirito beat multiple floors! And, journeying with Liz the blacksmith girl, Kirito found some Crystal Dragon crap no turned it into a sword!… Yay. Wiz: This new sword is a Teal Crystal sword, called Dark Repulser, that Kirito used along with Elucidator to make himself a duel swordsman. Boomstick: And, in that other game he went in, he became a fairy with wings! With this avatar, he became the strongest player in the game! Wiz: That's correct, but that's not the end. When Kirito dies once, his spirit fights back death, and he comes back to life. This gives him the upper hand if the opponent was about to die also. Boomstick: And finally, if he gets mad enough, he'll be surrounded in colourful aura, and will rush at the opponent with amazing power and speed. Wow, Kirito is amazing. Wiz: I can't argue with that. Akihiro Dragoscale Wiz: Earth, our planet, has been known to have many secrets. Whether it be a new species of animal or new type of element, people don't know about most of it. But, did you know, we also have Dragons? Deep underground is a kingdom like no other. The Dragon Kingdom. It weird though... It's underground yet you can see sky and sun. Maybe it's in its own dimention? We'll never know. Boomstick: Anyways, the Dragon King, or King Dragoscale, had two children. Akihiro Dragoscale and Rukia Dragoscale. Akihiro was soon cast away for unknown reasons. He ended up with foster parents. Rose foster parents had a child of their own, Akira. Akira was beaten, so when Akihiro was six, he ran away to his uncle's house, bringing along his newborn baby step sister. Now fifteen years old, Akihiro had begun to find out about his real self. A demon king by the name of Mephistopheles wanted to destroy everything to do with the Dragon Kingdom, Akihiro included. Wiz: Fearing this, his sister Rukia sent out to find Akihiro and rescue him. After a while of disbelief, Akihiro finally gave in. He set out to the Dragon Kingdom, and was reunited with his father. His father knew Akihiro had to train, so, Akihiro was gifted with the Ryū Ken, also known as the Dragon Sword. This sword strikes fear into almost all of its opponents, and you can see why. The hilt is blood red, with the blade looking like its make of fire. I think everyone would be scared of that thing. Akihiro has a load of abilities with his sword. Flame Wave has has Ryū Shoot a wave of burning hot energy. Flare Spin has Akihiro spin around, shooting giant orange shock waves out of his sword. This causes decent damage, and can be shot twice in a row. After two shots, Akihiro must wait ten seconds until he can shoot two more. Energy Twirl has Akihiro twirls around creating damaging energy waves around Akihiro, like aura. Boomstick: Slashing is not Ryū Ken's only ability. If it gets lost, Akihiro can simply call its name, and it will return back to its sheath, which is very useful. And that's STILL not its only use. Yelling "Dragon Beam" shoots a orange beam from the sword. But NO, this beam is NOT made of fire. It is simply energy. This beam can easily blast through things like metal. When at extremely low health, Akihiro will shoot the Super Dragon Beam. This beam is GIGANTIC, and can easily blast through multiple towers and buildings! This beam could kill anyone. This beam easily Akihiro's finishing move. Wiz: Akihiro is no normal 15 year old boy, if that wasn't already obvious. He has dropped onto a mountain from 30 high, and was still able to fight! He can survive extreme heats, as shown when he was super close from touching the lava at the bottom of a volcano! He also has great reflexes. Aquilary, a ferocious bird 17ft long, 18ft wide, can travel at the speed of light. Akihiro dodged several attacks from the bird, even managing to kill it, TWICE! Though he is meant to protect the dragon kingdom and its habitants, Akihiro can even defeat the toughest dragons of the kingdom. '' '''Boomstick: Though Akihiro isn't all good. Sure, he was able to keep fighting after falling feet-first onto a mountain, but he soon felt the pain and absolutely NEEDED crutches after it. When fighting the idiotic monster general, Gigantalus, Akihiro needed help finishing him off. Though the second time he fought Gigantalus, he monster general was killed in a matter of seconds. Though, in Gigantalus' defense, Akihiro WAS pissed about Gigantalus killing his soulmate. Akihiro can only unlock this great killing power if someone he loves dies though. In other words, Akihiro can not get burnt by anything. You can hurt him with a fire attack, but you can not set him on fire or give him a burn mark. ' Wiz: This guy is definitely NOT your average teenager. So, don't get in his way, and definitely do NOT get him angry. When mad, he has the rage of beast dragon. Akihiro: Well, this looks like fun! Fight! ---- Earth, Kazuto's House, November 2027, 5:41PM "Sugu!" Kazuto called. Sugu peeked her head in where Kazuto was. "Yes, big brother?" Sugu asked. Kazuto put on his NerveGear system. "I'm going into Sword Art Online. I want to be Kirito again." Kazuto answered. Sugu tilted her head. "Why?" "I kinda miss being Kirito... And my adventures in SAO… I miss that too. I'll be back, I promise." Kirito promised. Sugu nodded. "Alright, big brother. But be back by six, alright?" Sugu demanded. Kirito nodded. "Got it. Game start!" Sword Art Online started, and Kirito fell limp onto his bed. ---- Earth, The Dragon Kingdom, November 2027, 5:49PM "Akihiro! Akihiro!" Sakura burst into Akihiro's room, holding a strange object in his hand. Sakura showed the object to Akihiro, and he gave the Dragon King's son a devilish grin. "Low and behold, the newest console that will be used for generations!" Akihiro looked at him confused. "An Oculist Rift? I've got one already." "No, no. This is way better than a Rift." Sakura smirked. "It's the NerveGear! In this you actually ARE in the game!" "That's... actually pretty cool. What game do you got in there?" "Sword Art Online." Sakura scratched the back of his neck. "Just watch out for Kirito." "Who?" Akihiro asked. "Kirito the Beater. He's the strongest player, and he even came back from death in here!" "Does it really matter if you die in a video game?" Akihiro was clearly getting bored. "If you die, you die in real life. But that doesn't normally happen. You should play!" Sakura insisted. Akihiro rolled his eyes. "Fine." Akihiro agreed, taking the NerveGear from Sakura, and putting it on. "Game start!" Akihiro instantly went limp and he fell onto his bed. ---- Sword Art Online, Floor 1, November 2027, 5:57PM Akihiro opened his eyes, stretched, than looked at himself. "Huh..." Akihiro thought, seeing that he looked just like how he normally looks. "I'd think they would let you make an avatar or something..." "They do." Said a voice behind Akihiro. Akihiro turned. "Well, they used to. But not anymore." Said the man. "I'm Kirito." "I'm Akihiro Dragoscale." Akihiro shook Kirito's hand. "Wait, Kirito? The Beater? You're not gonna fight me, are you? Because I heard you're quite good in this world." "Nah, I won't fight you." Kirito smiled. "Well, just in case..." Akihiro Dragoscale stuck out his left arm. "Ryū Ken." Akihiro's sword appeared in his hand, leaving Akihiro grateful. "You can teleport your sword into your hand? I don't recall that ability being a thing, but it's pretty cool. And what sword is that? Did Liz make it?" Kirito asked. Akihiro shook his head. "This is my sword in real life. The God of the Universe made it. And it teleports to me from wherever it is to wherever I am." Akihiro admitted. "It's called Ryū Ken." "Dragon Sword... Pretty strait forward name for a pretty awesome sword, but that's alright with me. Just saying, I think this sword makes you a Cheater." Kirito laughed and examined Akihiro's Ryū Ken. "You have this in real life, you say?" "Well, yeah. I used it to save the world." "Oh I know you. I heard about you on the news. You are pretty strong, huh? Mind if I add you too my Friend List?" "Fine with me." Akihiro answered. Kirito hit a few buttons, than Akihiro was added to the friend list. "It's about 6:00PM in real time, right?" Kirito questioned. "Hm... That means I gotta sign off. My little cousin probably brought dinner, so... See you later." Kirito went to the home menu, and went to the log off button. "See you later then." Akihiro said. Kirito looked over to him with despair. "It's gone. No… No! The log off button disappeared again!" Kirito fell to his knees. "This is my doing..." Boomed a mysterious voice from above. "Only you and Mr. Dragoscale cannot log off." The voice laughed. "The only way for you to log off is to kill each other! The winner is set free!" Kirito stood up as the voice said this. "Well, than I'm sorry, my friend." Kirito sighed. "I would love to beat this guy so we both don't have to die, but I don't want to waste two years looking for this dude and to kill him. I'm sadly going to have to kill you." "No hard feelings, Beater. You seem like a good guy. But while I do come back after a year when I die... Spending a year away from my family is just gonna suck, alright?" "Understandable." Kirito agreed, pulling out his two swords. "But I will beat you!" "Fat chance. You might be a beta tester and a cheater, but I'm a cheater and a prince! I am Akihiro the Preater!" Akihiro raised his sword in a heroic pose. Kirito laughed. "Alright then, Preater Akihiro! Prepare to die!" Kirito pressed the Duel button, and the two prepared their swords. 'FIGHT!' (Cues With Mila's Divine Protection ') Kirito rushed at Akihiro and swung Dark Repulser. Akihiro quickly deflected with Ryū Ken, than kicked Kirito backwards. Kirito slashed at Akihiro with Elucidator, but Akihiro blocked it. Kirito than swung Dark Repulser, catching Akihiro in the chest, and cutting through his maroon t-shirt. "I see you really are good at duel wielding!" Akihiro smirked, slashing towards Kirito. Kirito evaded, than thrusted his Dark Repulser at Akihiro. Akihiro quickly jumped onto Dark Repulser, than kicked Kirito strait in the face. Kirito not the ground, and quickly looked up to see Akihiro jumping up to stab him. Kirito grew wings, than flew backwards out of the way, having Akihiro end up hitting the ground instead. Kirito pulled out a Teleportation Crystal. "You won't get away!" Akihiro grabbed onto the crystal as Kirito teleported, and the two teleported together. After appearing in the new room, Kirito jumped backwards. "I wasn't planning on getting away. I knew you'd follow me, and I wanted a change of scenery." "Gotcha." Akihiro answered. ('With Mila's Divine Protection fades away) ---- Sword Art Online, Floor 36, November 2027, 6:05PM (Cues Xenoverse - Kami's Lookout Theme) Akihiro rushed at Kirito, and three swords collided; Ryū Ken against Elucidator and Dark Repulser. "Alright! I see you've lasted this long!" Akihiro cheered. "But can you handle a… Dragon Beam!?" Akihiro stuck out his sword and blasted a flaming orange energy beam at Kirito. "Handle it? You don't think I can handle that?" Kirito hopped over the Dragon Beam, than flew swiftly towards Akihiro, and slashed towards the Dragon King's son with Dark Repulser. "Not yet! Energy Twirl!" Akihiro spun around, sword raised. Yellow aura surrounded Akihiro Dragoscale, that damaged Kirito as he went by. Akihiro turned for a mere second, and saw a random man teleporting. Kirito saw him too, and the two swordsmen grabbed onto the teleportation Crystal also. ---- Sword Art Online, Floor 61, November 2027, 6:11PM "Okay, I think it's time to end this!" Kirito yelled, swinging his duel blades at Akihiro fiercely. Akihiro swiftly dodged each attack, than prepared one of his own. "I agree! Flame Spin!" Akihiro spun his sword in a circular motion, and a flaming tornado shot out. The twister spun swiftly towards Kazuto, but the duel swordsman jumped over it before it hit. "Close one!" Kirito slashed Akihiro in the chest again, causing the prince to recoil. "Maybe this'll do the trick! FLAME… WAVE!" Akihiro swung his blade, causing fire to burst from it. The fire engulfed Kirito, leaving him blistered. Akihiro kept slashing at Kirito, in which Kazuto blocked each attack. Still, the force of Akihiro whamming his sword against Kirito's two swords pushed the duel swordsman backwards, and the two men ended up in the next room... (Xenoverse - Kami's Lookout Theme fades away) ---- Sword Art Online, Floor 62, November 2027, 6:18PM (Cues Reshiram/Zekrom Battle! - Ultra Sun/Moon Remix ''') Kirito charged up a sword slash, and released it on Akihiro. Akihiro was quick to react, and blocked the slash, but the attack was too powerful and sent Akihiro stumbling to he ground. "Not bad- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Akihiro screamed, as Kirito stabbed Elucidator through Akihiro's right hand. Kirito then thrusted Dark Repulser towards Akihiro's head, but Akihiro managed to move his head right, and sweep Kirito right off his feet with his legs. Akihiro stood up, pulled Elucidator out of his hand, and whipped it as far away as he could. Kirito still on the ground, opened the menu, and went to items. "Gotta get some food Asuna made before Akihiro sees me..." Kirito mumbled, clicking an item, and having a sandwich appear in his hand. Kirito opened his mouth to take a bite when- "Humph!" Akihiro kicked the sandwich out of Kirito's hand, having it disappear. "Eating food while we're battling? I didn't think people would stoop so low as to lower their defences to eat a sandwich, '''while they're in a duel." Akihiro grunted. Kirito clenched his teeth together. "Asuna... Asuna made that for me!" Kirito jumped up, and slashed Akihiro's cheek with his remaining sword; Dark Repulser. Akihiro recoiled, than slashed back, but Kirito's wings brought Kirito backwards to avoid it. Kirito than rushed towards Akihiro, and kicked the Dragon King's Son hard enough in the chest to send him back to the previous room. (Reshiram/Zekrom Battle! - Ultra Sun/Moon Remix' fades away') ---- Sword Art Online, Floor 61, November 2027, 6:29PM (Cues Dark Lord - Find Mii ') Kirito and Akihiro exchanged blows like mad men, having their blades collide for an epic sword battle. Akihiro disrupted the sword fight by using Energy Twirl, sending Kirito into the air. Akihiro than jumped upwards, and blasted Kirito with a Dragon Beam. Akihiro ended the combo by running up to Kirito, and slashing at his legs. Kirito fell to his knees. "I have to admit, that was pretty fun." Akihiro smiled, than stabbed Kirito in the heart. Akihiro began to walk away, as the game congratulated him on winning the duel. But, Akihiro began to here a voice yelling, but it seemed to come from very far away. "Hm?" Akihiro turned around, and he saw it. "I... I WON'T LET YOU KILL ME!" Kirito appeared again, but he seemed transparent. Akihiro backed away in shock. "K-Kirito?" Akihiro asked, dumbfounded. Kirito rushed at Akihiro and slashed him in the stomach, than kicked him into the air. Kirito then jumped up, and unleaded a charge slash. Quickly, Akihiro dodged this slash, and kicked Transparent Kirito in the face. They both landed on their feet, and sword duelled into the previous room. ('Find Mii II Dark Lord fades away) ---- Sword Art Online, Floor 60, November 2027, 6:40PM (Cues You Will Know Our Names - Xenoblade Chronicles ) Akihiro was mostly evading attacks from Kirito, as the Beater was slashing like crazy, obviously trying to finish things off in every swing. Finally, Akihiro and Kirito swung with all their might, and their swords collided. The force pushed them both back. "I killed you once, I can do it again!" Akihiro shouted. Kirito glared at him, teeth still clenched. "You'll never kill me!" Kirito yelled back, getting his wings equipped once more. The two were pretty far apart, but they were preparing to kill the other. Kirito was engulfed in purple, blue, and green, aura, and he rushed at Akihiro with blinding speed. Akihiro was quick to react, so he stuck out his sword, and yelled "Dragon Beam!". The orange beam slowed Kirito down, but it was clearly losing the collision. Kirito continued moving forward, his remaining sword in front of him. "No! What can I do now!?" Akihiro thought. "Oh, right." The Dragon King's son gathered all his strength into this last attack. "Super... DRAGON BEAM!" A gigantic version of the Dragon Beam burst out, pushing against Kirito's super dash attack. Akihiro kept pouring more and more of his power into this attack, but his willpower was weakening. Kirito screamed, aura growing brighter, before tearing straight through the Super Dragon Beam! 'KO!' Kirito logged out, and sat up on his bed. His room was empty, as expected. "What a swordsman..." Kirito sighed, before chuckling. "No match against me, though!" Conclusion Boomstick: All I have to say about that sword fight, was that it was freaking awesome. Wiz: Whilst Kirito did have more of a never-give-up attitude, and a slightly more heroic spirit, that did not give him the victory. Boomstick: Defence was kinda difficult to measure. But while Akihiro was able to take hits from people such as Gigantalus and Mephistopheles, Kirito simply has survived much more. While it was in-game feats, Kirito's lack of a fear of blades is one thing he has over Akihiro! Wiz: Kirito, being a game character, doesn't feel pain as much as other combatants. And while, yes, Akihiro is much faster than Kirito, his combat speed falls short. Yes, he's speedy. But it depends more on combat speed when you're... in a battle. Kirito is much more powerful too, regardless, meaning that him landing any attack would prove fatal. Boomstick: Akihiro may have survived against Mephistopheles, which is quite impressive on its own, but he really needed the Dragoscale form to keep up at all. Kirito, on the other hand, blocked building level attacks from people such as Deusolbert! In this duel, it seems Akihiro's victory was virtually impossible! Wiz: The winner is, Kirigaya Kazuto. Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015